Carrie White's Tears
by Zombiegirl197
Summary: TinaxJason non-canon couple: Tina comes to Cammp Crystal Lake after a 'prank' and runs into Jason in tears.
1. Carrie White's Tears

**I always liked Tina and I always thought Jason had a seret crush on her. I think he became infatuated when she managed to beat him up. Lol! Anyways, this is non-canon and I honestly think there should be more non-canon than OC relationships. Yes, I am guilty of creating an OC but it was more out of fun. But it's more fun to play around with canon characters. XD teehee! But oh well, each their own I guess. **

**Warning: for suggestive themes**

* * *

><p>It was strange…<p>

Their relationship…

That's what he thought when he looked down at her, beside him on the bed, a strong arm wrapped around her frame. A peaceful expression on her face as locks of curly, yellow hair fell over her shoulder as her curled up form pressed against his strongly built one. A warm glow shinning from this living, breathing creature wrapped up in a monster's arms, the sheets providing the only cover for her slender, naked form after what seemed to be a night of dark desires and moments of bittersweet love. Almost most like a dream…

Why she came was something he questioned upon her arrival, covered in blood and had the air of someone who had been utterly humiliated and hurt. There was also guilt and shame as well. However, he didn't have time to contemplate why she was here like this when she ran to him and clung onto him, sobbing and buried her face in his chest.

At first, he didn't know how to react.

He hadn't seen her since she summoned her father and was dragged down into the lake. And he was sure he was the last person she would ever want to see again.

Yet, when he looked down at her and saw her sobbing form, he understood then that she had no one else to turn to. Her parents are dead and her boyfriend is long gone, that leaves only him. And in an act of desperation, she went to him, ignoring all past deeds and merely cried on him, no matter if it startled him or took him off guard. She needed someone to cry on.

Then he held her, as if shielding her away from the harsh cruel world that does not take kindly to people like them. He did not ask anything, merely hugged her until she could cry no more and was ready to tell him what happened. Though, he had a vague idea…

Turns out, there were a group of students in her school that constantly called her a 'freak' and bullied her due to her powers and decided to do a Stephen King's 'Carrie' remake.

She was 'Carrie' alright.

And like what Mr. King said himself, when he knew a girl similar to the tragic character that is Carrie White who went to his school ended up killing herself after graduating from all the bullying and had the character exact vengeance upon her tormentors, "Because those sons of bitches deserved it."

Not even her 'boyfriend' stood up for her.

Then, he took her back to his cabin and let her calm down, not at all expecting for her to strike up a conversation with him. He replied to her questions, amazing her that he could actually talk. He told her wryly that he merely chose not to, wanting to get the killing over with so he can go ahead and frolic through a field of flowers while eating pop-tarts. She laughed. He laughed. Then, as they went back to conversing, she moved closer to him. He did not notice until she was but a mere few inches away from him. Jumping a bit when she leaned forward, she smiled gratefully and, using her powers to hold him in place, she took off his mask and kissed him. He stiffened then kissed her back, feeling her let go of him through her powers and held her close, almost in a crushing grip as he pushed her down on the bed and they stayed there. Only shifting to discard their garbs or get into a better position.

He never felt so much alive that night.

Now, here he was, playing with her yellow hair, waiting for her to stir awake. Wondering how she'll react to sleeping with him, of all people. He sighed, resting his head down on her bare shoulder and wrapped an around over her, shuddering with delight at the feel of her warm skin. Knowing how good it felt last night when he kissed her, touching her in intimate ways, moaning with her as the night dragged on for them. It was an experience he'll never forget, and he'll surely always remember her flushed face as she moaned for him, digging her nails into his back, her body crushed against his. Tasting her, feeling her, fu-

"Hmmm…Jason…?" her voice muttered sleepily, drawing his mind back to the present and he looked at her. He felt her turn around to face him, blue eyes staring at him in a sleepy manner, her yellow hair falling over her fare skin. A small smile appeared on her face and she snuggled closer to him, her hot breath on his cold skin causing him to shiver.

"Good morning…" she said, giggling at the expression on his face.

"**Tina…"** he whispered, touching her face gently with one hand. She sighed, lifting her head up and smiled, shifting in his arms securely around her, her hands touching his chest, pushing her body up to him. She kissed him. He kissed her back.

Maybe their relationship was strange; maybe even forbidden.

But then, they didn't really give a damn. Because, for once, they had someone who understood them and they don't plan on letting the other go anytime soon.


	2. To the AmazingGirl reviewer

**Hello, I am here to adress a certain review on my story that really, I find aboslutely hilariously insulting! Let's get on down to it, shall we peoples? **

**Now, to the AmazingGirl. Hello, I don't believe we have ever met. I am the Girl in the Mental Hospital. And I have recieved a review from you that I think I should reply to because you made it anonymus, and took advantage of that to leave a rather insulting review on my story that _I_ find rather cowardly and pathetic. Now then, shall we see the review you have left? **

**"EWW! Really? You are SO gross and pathetic! This was HORRIBLE to read! I have no idea why my friend is into this kind of stuff -_-**

**You are practically creating a sin-writing about MONSTERS doing it with "girls"? I CAN'T BELIEV EYOU WEREN'T REPORTED! SCREW YOU AND THIS STORY!**

**GOD, I'm a published author who writes NOMRAL romance books, thank you very much!**

**Atleast now I now your single ;)"**

**Let me just say this to you bitch, if you don't like it then why the fuck are you reading it in the first place? It's not like anyone is _forcing _you to read it. And also, it shows what you think of your friend. Do you think your friend is _pathetic _and _gross? _Do you tell that to her face or let me guess, you leave notes for her to find and act as the clueless friend to him/her? Que Asco(How horrible)! Not to mention, have you not noticed the _other _stories in this section? Yes, a 'undead' monster is screwing a girl. It's called Necrophilia. It's very common amongst fans but in the end, most won't really do it in real life. We just ignore your sense of reality and replace it with our own! YEEEEEEAAAAAHHHH! I also like to point out, if you write _normal _romance books, why da fuck are you reading a Friday the 13th romance story? Are you that much of an idiot? Really? And what is this about me being single? For all you know, I could be in a reltionship right now. If this is your way of trying to hit on me through the internet, you are doing a rather poor job of it. I don't see why me being single or not has any real value in this comment and frankly, I find it totally bizare and out of the blue. And also, anybody can get thier stories published now a days, it's getting people to _read_ it that's hard.**

**Well then, I have said all that I wanted to say now. But in the end, it doesn't really matter. Because I have a life outside of these walls of the internet and apprarently, _AmazingGirl_, you don't. **

**But I guess Haters gonna Hate. **

**Sincerely,**

**The Girl in the Mental Hospital**


	3. Realization and Sequel

**I just realized something and I'd like to say something else to _AmazingGirl_. **

**Guess which movie introduced me to the horror/thriller genre and necrophilia when I was six-years-old. **

**THE MUMMY! YEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! IMHOTEP FOR THE WIN! TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLO!**

**Also, to my reviewers, there will be a sequel to this. I'm writting it right now so look for it soon. It's gonna be cool!**


End file.
